The Iron Fox
by Alky Uchiha93
Summary: Naruto infused with the power of Wolverine (Xmen universe) thanks to learning a different jutsu from the Forbidden Scroll. Alternate teams with Asuma-Sensei.


The Iron Fox

Chapter One: Ninja Art: Legacy of the Wolverine

"Ninja Art: Legacy of the Wolverine …" Naruto read aloud from the forbidden scroll as he sat against the cabin situated at the training grounds.

Naruto glanced around the empty clearing once more before reading more, "This technique mutates the skeletal structure of the user into metal, the stronger the user's chakra is the stronger the metal will be. The user will also gain the ability to extend claws from between their knuckles made out the aforementioned metal." Naruto read out loud before blinking and reading over the first paragraph again, "What the heck does any of that have to do with a wolverine?" Naruto asked himself.

He looked at the next portion of the scroll seeing more written about the technique, but he noticed the hand seals needed and got distracted as he grinned, "Oh yeah! After doing it once I only need one hand seal?! Awesome!" Naruto shouted before standing and looking down at the scroll.

Naruto began to do the first part of the jutsu, channelling as much chakra as he could into his bones, an odd feeling since he had never tried to do it before. Three minutes later, Naruto held the last seal as he felt his chakra wrap around his insides, "NINJA ART: LEGACY OF THE WOLVERINE!" Naruto shouted as his chakra pulsed.

Naruto's eyes snapped wide at the sudden pain that flowed through him before his mouth opened in a horrific scream filled with the pain of having the molecular structure of his very being change.

After only a few seconds, Naruto passed out.

##########

"…ruto, Naruto!"

Naruto groaned as he tried to open his eyes, 'Iruka-sensei?' Naruto thought, seeing a blur of the man who had trained him.

"Naruto are you ok? What happened?" Iruka asked as he shook Naruto's shoulder, not sure as of why he felt as heavy as iron.

Naruto pulled himself up into a sitting position, feeling his muscles move slowly as if he was lifting weights up with him, "I-I don't know." Naruto murmured.

Iruka frowned in a mixture between anger and worry, "You idiot! Why did you steal the forbidden scroll from the Hokage's office!" Iruka shouted, feeling that now that Naruto was conscious, he needed to know what he did was wrong.

Naruto took a deep breath through his nose and smelt everything around him in a new way, causing him to be a little distracted from Iruka's question, "The what from the where?" he asked.

Iruka clenched his teeth, "Dammit Naruto!" he yelled with his Intimidating Big Head Jutsu.

Iruka was about to continue yelling at Naruto when he heard a loud laugh from behind him, "Well Iruka, I didn't think you'd find the Demon so quickly." Mizuki said as he stepped into view, fully battle ready.

Seeing Mizuki, Naruto grinned, "Hey Mizuki-sensei! I pass now right? I get to be a gennin just like everyone else?" Naruto asked as he stood to his feet with some trouble.

Iruka looked back at Naruto with confusion before he turned back to Mizuki, only to be hit with an onslaught of kunai that pushed him back up against the cabin.

Naruto shouted in shock, "Iruka-sensei?!" he shouted, running to Iruka'a aid.

Mizuki's laughter made Naruto look up at him with wide eyes, "Sensei what are you doing?!" he yelled.

Mizuki grinned wickedly, "I'm fulfilling my plan Demon, I just used you to get the scroll for me so now I can kill you and get revenge before going to join up with Orochimaru-sama and the new Sound Village!" Mizuki said as he began powering up a throw of his battle shuriken, "Now die demon spawn!" he shouted as he pitched the shuriken at Naruto and Iruka.

Iruka ripped himself free of the kunai painfully and tackled Naruto out of the way so the two of them rolled across the ground as Mizuki's weapon tore through the cabin wall. Naruto was scared until he realised that he had landed right next to the scroll, 'Maybe, what's the activation seal?' Naruto thought as he sat up and began reading as fast as he could.

Iruka stood guard in front of Naruto, "Naruto! Get the scroll and run! Mizuki lied to you about passing this way! We can't let Mizuki keep the scroll!" Iruka shouted.

Mizuki laughed as Naruto ignored the two to keep reading, "You're calling me the liar Iruka?" Mizuki asked as Naruto found the way to activate the not so subtle part of his technique, "Maybe I should tell Naruto about the lies you've been telling him aye?" he said.

Iruka's eyes widened as he ripped a kunai from his leg, "No Mizuki! It's forbidden!" Iruka yelled as he threw the kunai at Mizuki.

The grey haired Shinobi simply sidestepped the attack as he kept talking, "You see Naruto, everyone lied to you about how the Fourth Hokage killed the Kyuubi, do you know why?" Mizuki said as he pulled out his second shuriken.

Naruto looked up at Mizuki with confusion on his face, "What does that have to do with me?" Naruto asked.

Mizuki smirked, "Demon! This is completely relevant! It's the reason I'm going to kill you! Because the fourth Hokage put the fox in you! YOU are the Nine Tailed Fox!" he said as he spun his shuriken above his head, "NOW DIE!"

Naruto was frozen at the news that he was a demon, 'Not just any demon, the one that destroyed Konoha…' he thought as Mizuki's shuriken flew towards him.

"NARUTO GET DOWN!"

Naruto covered his face with his heavy arms.

*SHLINK*

After feeling no pain, Naruto looked up to see Iruka crouched over him, "I-I-Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked in confusion.

Iruka was crouched over Naruto, Mizuki's shuriken buried in his back, "Naruto, you're not the demon fox. You're just like me." Iruka said with a sad smile, "I'm sorry I lied to you." he said weakly.

Naruto shook his head, "Then, Mizuki lied?" Naruto asked.

Iruka was silent, "No, not exactly…" Iruka said softly, causing tears to swell in Naruto's eyes.

In a quick movement, Naruto turned over and ran away, grabbing the scroll as he did so and feeling his muscles pushing as hard as they could to lift his heavy body.

"NARUTO!" Iruka yelled as Naruto disappeared into the shrubbery.

Mizuki laughed, "You see Iruka? He knows he's a demon and now he won't care if I kill him to stop the pain." Mizuki said as he walked past Iruka calmly, ripping his shuriken free of the man's back before kicking his ribs and launching him into the cabin wall, "Just rest and die, you can't stop me anyway." Mizuki said before leaping up into a tree to follow after Naruto.

Iruka struggled to his feet, "N-no, I won't let you down Naruto, I won't!" Iruka groaned as he crawled to his feet and began running after the two of them.

##########

Naruto hid against the top of a large branch as he hugged the scroll to his side, 'Iruka-sensei, thinks I'm a demon too?' Naruto thought as he cried before hearing a commotion down below him.

"How did you know it was me?" Mizuki asked as he dropped his transformation technique which disguised him as Iruka.

Iruka smirked as he dropped his own technique, "Cause I'm not Naruto." Iruka said weakly before falling to a knee.

Naruto's eyes widened as 'Mizuki' faded to show he was just a clone as the real Mizuki appeared behind Iruka and kicked him into the trunk of the tree Naruto was hiding in, "Where is the demon Iruka?!" Mizuki shouted as he pulled his shuriken free once more.

Iruka chuckled, "He's not a Demon, he is Naruto Uzumaki! My favourite student and future Hokage! I won't let a traitor like you harm him!" Iruka declared as he struggle to get to his knees and failed.

Naruto felt more tears come to his eyes at Iruka's words, 'He believes in me? I'm not a demon?' he thought as he cried and his eyes widened.

Mizuki had begun to walk towards Iruka as he spun his shuriken, "It doesn't matter what you want! Cause you're dead!" Mizuki yelled as he charged at the downed Chunnin.

Moving desperately, Naruto leapt down at Mizuki as he made his chakra move from his wrist up to his knuckles just like the scroll said, causing three bright silver claws to come out from the gaps between his knuckles as he dove at Mizuki.

Iruka closed his eyes, "Please be safe Naruto." Iruka whispered as he accepted his death.

"Gah!" Mizuki yelled in pain as Naruto fell on him, burying his new weapons into Mizuki's shoulder blades as he landed on his back, his weight crushing the man's ribs.

Iruka's eyes widened as Naruto and Mizuki rolled to a stop in front of him, Mizuki flat on his face. Naruto came up on his feet as his claws glistened, "You lay one finger on my sensei and I'll kill you!" Naruto proclaimed as he drop kicked Mizuki in the jaw.

Mizuki rolled away as if Naruto's kick had the force of a baseball bat, hurtling him into another tree where Mizuki's head slammed into the trunk, knocking him unconscious and ending the fight.

Iruka stared at Naruto's claws as Naruto turned to Iruka and grinned, "You okay Sensei?" Naruto asked with a happy grin.

##########

The Third Hokage sighed in relief as he watched Naruto finish it with his new technique, 'He's lucky he survived at all, that tripled healing rate of his must have let him endure the pain and the bodily distortion. Now his healing will be almost instantaneous.' The Third thought as he turned away from the Hokage's Orb, stroking his beard in thought with one hand before clicking his fingers with the other.

And ANBU dropped into view, "Hai Hokage-sama?" the ANBU asked.

"Survival training grounds 3, bring your squad. Have Bear take Mizuki to the hospital's prisoner ward and have Naruto and Iruka come straight here once Owl heals Iruka. Oh, and don't forget the Scroll." Hiruzen ordered.

"Hai Hokage-sama."

*POOF*

The Hokage lit up his pipe as he turned his attention to looking out the window, 'Even if it was a cheap shot, Naruto did manage to take down a Chunnin…and we do have an empty spot to fill in Asuma's team.' Hiruzen thought as he stroked his beard, 'Okay, I'll let Naruto pass.' Hiruzen thought with a small smile.

##########

_A few hours later_

##########

Iruka limped into the Hokage's office with a happy smile on his face as Naruto walked in with an apologetic look on his own. The Hokage waved the three ANBU away and off they went after their leader placed the forbidden scroll on the Hokage's desk.

"Well, you two had quite an interesting night." The Hokage said with an amused smile.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, making the Hokage notice that his hair was less spiky and more smooth, "Hehe, yeah." Naruto said, earning a small whack on the back of the head from Iruka.

"Naruto, apologise to the Hokage." Iruka ordered.

Naruto frowned as he rubbed the sore spot, "Sorry Jiji." Naruto said in a drone.

The Hokage chuckled, "No harm Naruto, after all, you managed to catch out a traitor in our ranks. It is I who must thank you." the Hokage said kindly before stroking his beard, "Now I could be really nice and let you join one of the gennin teams, or I could-"

"I WANNA BE A GENNIN!" Naruto shouted as he jumped up onto the Hokage's desk.

The Third Hokage chuckled as he tossed a headband from his draw over to Iruka, "Iruka, would you make it official?" the Hokage asked as only an academy tester can pass one of his students.

Iruka caught the headband with a smile, "I'd be honoured Hokage-sama." Iruka said as he stepped up to Naruto, who had dropped down onto the floor once more with a massive grin.

"Gennin Naruto Uzumaki, I congratulate you on passing. Welcome to the ninja ranks!" Iruka said happily as he passed Naruto the headband.

Naruto took the headband and put it on as he spoke, "Thanks Iruka sensei!" he said with a wide grin before hugging the man, accidently pulling open the mostly healed scar on his back.

"Ow!" Iruka yelled in pain causing Naruto to laugh more at Iruka's comedic expression.

The Third Hokage chuckled before glancing up at the clock on his wall, "Well you two, it's nearly one in the morning, I say it's time to turn in for bed." He said as he stood and folded his hands behind his back, "And Naruto, don't go trying to learn forbidden Ninjutsu before reading the warnings." The Third Hokage said with a soft smile before picking up the Forbidden Scroll and ushering the two out of his office.

Naruto looked up at the Third questioningly as the three males walked through the tower, "Warnings?" he asked.

The Third nodded, "The particular jutsu you did has only ever been completed successfully by Mito Uzumaki since she was also a carrier of the Nine Tailed Fox," he said, making Naruto flinch, "It's because of the Fox that the two of you were able to survive because it knows that if it's host dies, then so will it." The Third explained.

Iruka and Hiruzen got to the stairwell before turning back and seeing Naruto a few steps behind, "So… I really am the Demon?" Naruto asked with wide eyes.

Iruka gave Hiruzen a worried look, but the Third merely smiled again as he pulled the forbidden scroll free from under his arm, "Naruto, what is this I'm holding?" he asked.

Naruto's face took on a confused expression, "Umm, a big scroll…" Naruto said.

Hiruzen nodded, "And this scroll contains some of the most powerful techniques known to Shinobi. But is this scroll powerful?" Hiruzen asked.

Naruto shrugged, "Umm, not really. It's just a scroll that has jutsu in it. That doesn't mean it can do the jutsu." He said, still not understanding.

Iruka caught on and smiled, "I get it, just because the scroll holds the jutsu it doesn't make it the jutsu. Just like you Naruto, just because you hold back that beast it doesn't mean you are anything like it." Iruka explained, causing Naruto's eyes to widen in realisation and understanding.

Hiruzen nodded, "Exactly. You are just like any other gennin of this village Naruto," he said before tilting his head, "Well, except for the metallic bones and claws." Hiruzen said.

Naruto grinned as he held up his hands, letting the claws come out of his skin, "Yeah! I got built in weapons AND armour!" Naruto declared with a cheer, accidently cutting his forearm, "Ouch!" he shouted.

Iruka stepped forward in worry but before more than a drop of blood got out, the wound was already scarring and soon was completely healed.

Naruto and Iruka stared at the wound for a moment before Hiruzen chuckled, "By the look on your face I assume you didn't read everything about what the jutsu does?" he asked with a smile.

Naruto blinked in confusion, "I heal at super speed as well?" Naruto asked.

Hiruzen nodded, "Anything else you've noticed?" Hiruzen asked.

Naruto frowned in focus before realising something, "Oh! I can smell everything really well too!" he said before taking a deep breath to prove it before running over to the two men and looking over the rail of the stairwell, "And I smell someone right below us!" Naruto exclaimed.

Iruka was startled that there was someone so close and he didn't realise, but Hiruzen just laughed, "That is one of my ANBU guard Naruto, I'm astounded that you could smell her so clearly." Hiruzen said before clicking his fingers, having the ANBU come out into the open.

Naruto looked up at the ANBU with a questioning look, "Huh, cool." Naruto said before feeling someone rub the top of his head.

He looked up to see Hiruzen, "Naruto, this is ANBU Snake and she'll take you home now." He said with a smile.

Naruto nodded, "Okay Jiji." Naruto said, suddenly feeling very tired.

Iruka spoke up as Snake put her hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Naruto, remember to meet at the academy tomorrow at ten for your team assignments." Iruka reminded him.

Naruto nodded before he felt his chakra system shift, "Okay, bye sensei! Bye Jiji!"

*POOF*

Sarutobi sighed before turning to Iruka, "I plan on having him on Asuma's team. What do you think?" the Third asked.

Iruka blinked, not expecting the Hokage to want his opinion, "Asuma Sarutobi? He'll be trained under one of the Honoured Fire Temple Guards?" Iruka asked with wide eyes.

The Third chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes then." He said before the two of them hit the bottom level of the tower and began to walk their separate ways home.

##########

"Thanks Snake-san." Naruto said as they appeared at his front door.

Snake nodded before stiffening and suddenly placing her finger to her mask's lips, causing Naruto to hold his breath as he was caught off guard by the sudden order for silence.

Snake softly put her hand to Naruto's door and it swung open with a loud creak, causing Naruto to sigh as he saw his apartment trashed once more. He took a deep breath through his nose and smelt only Snake's fresh scent but about three smells that he thought may have been people that were there earlier, but had left already.

Snake was suddenly gone for about five seconds before his front room light turned on and snake appeared, talking for the first time, "It's empty, but I don't think you'll be able to sleep here tonight." Snake said to Naruto.

Naruto shrugged as he walked past her, "It's ok, this happens every other week. That's why I have this." Naruto said, pulling a scroll from underneath the sink in his kitchen.

Snake watched as Naruto walked back outside and leapt up onto the roof, unsealing a sleeping bag, bed roll and a pillow, "I'll just clean it up tomorrow." he said as Snake watched him lay his stuff out.

She frowned underneath her mask, feeling a sudden sadness as she looked at Naruto, hiding his sadness under an emotional mask, "I'll leave a clone to watch over you." she said as she made hand seals, causing an earth clone to spring up from the roof itself.

Naruto yawned, his tiredness overwhelming him as he got comfortable, "You don't (yawn) have to do that Snake-san." he said with heavy eyelids.

Snake merely turned and leapt back down to the balcony that connected to Naruto's front door before looking inside the apartment, deciding to clean it up for him while he slept, 'He's just like me after _that man_ left.' Snake thought as she softly closed his door behind her and got to work.

##########

Naruto woke with the sun as it hit his face, he opened his eyes and sat up using his stomach muscles, feeling the motion much easier than it was the day before, 'Huh, I must be getting stronger.' He thought before remembering why he was sleeping on his roof, causing him to sigh, 'Guess I better get to cleaning.' He thought before he began sealing everything back into his 'Out of home' scroll.

Hopping back down to his apartment, Naruto's eyes widened as he looked through the open door, seeing the whole house clean as some lady in a long trench coat sat on his couch watching a new TV. She turned to him as he blinked, "Hey brat, close the door will ya?" she said as she patted the spot next to her on the couch.

Naruto blinked in confusion before coming to the one obvious solution, "Did you clean my house miss?" he asked.

The purple haired lady nodded, "Yep, now come eat this breakfast ramen before it gets cold, I hear ramen is your favourite right?" she asked with a grin, "The name's Anko by the way, Anko Mitarashi."

Naruto blinked again before taking a deep breath and smelling the ramen filled with crispy bacon an extra egg and slightly less broth, but his nose also picked up Anko's scent, "Snake-san?" he asked.

Anko grinned, "Heh, guess that nose really is amazing huh, now come on." She said, once more patting the spot next to her before placing a plastic bag onto a small table which Naruto could've sworn he didn't have before.

Naruto, figuring that she was one of his Jiji's ANBU, decided to trust her and so, went and sat next to her before opening the bag, seeing the aforementioned food of the Gods before he began eating and watching the TV, having never seen the morning programs before.

The two ate in a comfortable silence as they watched the TV, Naruto every now and again stealing glances at Anko as she ate a plate of dango sticks. A minute or so later, Naruto had finished the ramen and folded his legs as he turned to the nearly-stranger on the couch next to him, "Excuse me Anko-san, but why did you get me breakfast? And where'd all this new stuff come from?" he asked curiously.

Anko grinned, "Well, since I was moving into the flat below you and I couldn't fit all my stuff, I reckoned that you could have the things that I didn't need since you didn't have half of 'em yourself." She explained before gesturing over to the corner, "Yeah, and you didn't have stairs either so I made some." She said, causing Naruto to look over to the corner.

His eyes widened at the hole in his floor before he ran over it, seeing a small circular stairwell made almost as if it had grown from the missing floor as well as the wall that led down into Anko's place, "AH! That's not my flat lady! I can't just have stairs leading into someone else's flat!" he shouted.

Anko, for the first time in a while, decided to just be honest with Naruto, "Look Naruto, I know literally everything there is to know about you after reading your file and once I did I made a request to the Hokage that I be stationed as a permanent guard until you become Chunnin so that we both know that you will be safe from threats inside the village." Anko said before eating the last piece of dango.

Naruto blinked, not quite understanding, "What?" he asked.

Anko grinned as she went over to Naruto's bedroom and opened the door, showing that it was now a dining room, "Your bedroom is downstairs where my dining room used to be, oh and call me Nee-chan." Anko said with a secretly nervous grin before she stepped past Naruto towards the stairs and sat on the rail, sliding down it in a few seconds to land safely on the first floor of their new living quarters, "Hokage's orders brat so come on."

After a few seconds of waiting for him, Anko looked back up the stairs, "Naruto?" she asked, worry slightly evident in her voice.

Naruto walked down the stairs slowly before stopping on the second last one and looking up at Anko with the slightest hint of tears in his eyes, "Why do I call you… Nee-chan?" he asked softly as if he was about to cry.

Anko shrugged, thinking it was a good idea that they get close, "Why not? Maybe we will be as close as family some day." she said with a smile similar to Naruto's fake one.

Anko was suddenly knocked on her back as Naruto leapt at her in a tackle hug, forgetting that he weighed more than three fully grown civilian men as he cried happily.

Anko was torn between the pain of having what felt like a cinderblock on her chest and the happiness that came with having someone accept her, so she just hugged Naruto back as she used her chakra to help her sit up with him sitting between her legs, "Hey Naruto, why are ya cryin huh?" she asked as she scratched his head.

Unexpectedly, Naruto practically purred like a pet as Anko scratched behind his ear for a moment, causing the two of them to freeze before she began laughing, causing Naruto to grin happily up at her laughter, "It's nothing," he said, wiping his tears of joy away, "Where's my room Nee-chan?" he asked as he stood before running around Anko's larger apartment.

Anko caught her breath from her laughter as she felt warmth inside her, not realising the emotions that being called sister would bring up in her. But she held herself together as she stood and grabbed Naruto's collar as he ran past her, "This way Naru-chan, you get the room directly below your old bedroom." She said as she opened the door near the stairwell, showing Naruto a room which was nearly exactly the same as his old one which still looked out towards the Hokage Mountain.

Naruto grinned as he looked around his room before turning back to Anko, "Nee-chan! This is fantastic!" he yelled in excitement before running around Anko's flat once more while laughing.

Anko smiled as she watched Naruto before a buzzing noise cut into his laughter. Naruto looked over as Anko who unashamedly pulled her coat to the side, causing Naruto to blush in embarrassment at the nearly unobscured view of her breasts. Anko lifted her shoulder free of her cloak so that she could see her ANBU tattoo which seemed to be glowing slightly with chakra.

Anko sighed, "Well, looks like the Hokage needs me," she said before looking at Naruto, "You remember what you've got to do today?" she asked as she covered herself up.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, the Academy at ten o'clock!" Naruto exclaimed as his blush slowly faded.

Anko nodded and grinned, "Well then Naru-chan, I'll be heading off for work since this should be about my transfer to the T&I department." She said before walking over to one of the other two doors on her level, opening it to show her room, "I'll be out in a sec." she said before closing the door behind her.

Naruto took the chance to look around Anko's flat, still finding it surreal that he had someone that actually wanted to be called his family. He looked around the kitchen area and noticed that there was a few knives sticking out of the cabinet opposite the fridge.

Naruto walked around so that he could see better and raised his brows as he saw a picture of a pale man in a weird yellow outfit with multiple kitchen and kunai knives sticking out of the picture.

Naruto tilted his head in thought as he looked at the picture, 'Where have I seen this picture before?' Naruto thought before hearing the door to Anko's room open once more.

He turned to see Anko in her ANBU attire, holding her mask in her hand as she grinned, "Naru-chan, remember that when I wear this mask I'm just ANBU Snake, ok?" she asked.

Naruto nodded before realising that Anko was about to leave as she walked towards the door, "Nee-chan?" he asked as he followed after her.

Anko opened the door and turned to him, "Yeah Naru-chan?" she asked.

Naruto felt himself fumbling over his words as he tried not to sound pathetic, "Umm, are you gonna, umm come back?" he asked, worry evident in his voice and words.

Anko raised a brow before realising that Naruto thought she was leaving him already and staying away, "Of course I am, should be home around sunset tonight. You wanna get dinner for us?" she asked with a grin.

Naruto's grin mirrored her own as he nodded, "Yeah okay!" he proclaimed happily.

Anko chuckled slightly as she lifted her mask, "Catch ya later Naru-chan, and remember not to be late ya hear? Can't have my little brother givin me a bad rep right?" she said as she put her mask on.

Naruto nodded, "No worries Nee-chan! I won't let you down! Believe it!" he shouted happily.

Anko felt the mask grip to her chakra so she let go and used that hand to scratch Naruto behind the ear, causing him to shiver happily, "Good to hear, cya later." She said before leaping out off the balcony and disappearing in mid air.

Naruto smiled to himself before closing the door and looking around, 'A gennin and a brother in a single day, I hope this lucky streak keeps going.' Naruto thought before realising he hadn't had a shower since before the gennin exams. He looked down on his clothes and his face twisted in disgust as he saw the dried blood of both Mizuki and Iruka on him.

"Ew." He said simply before heading upstairs to have a shower in his bathroom.

As Naruto opened the door to the bathroom, his jaw dropped as the whole room was seemingly replaced with a large glass tank…

…which had a large group of baby pythons staring at him.

Naruto blinked as the snakes slithered along the fake wildlife to get a closer look at him, so Naruto slowly edged out of the room and closed the door. Staring at the door for a few moments in confusion, Naruto opened the door again and peeked in, once more making eye contact with many slithering snakes.

"That's unexpected." He mumbled before closing the door a second time and turning to go back down stairs to use the other bathroom.

Finding the room to be a 100% normal bathroom, Naruto stripped down to have a shower when he got a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His eyes widened as he saw all of muscle he had seemingly put on overnight, 'I went from fit for a kid to a freakin gymnast's body?!' he thought as he looked down at his six pack and slimline muscles.

He looked up at the mirror once more before grinning, "Benefits of carrying around the metal framework I guess." Naruto muttered to himself before getting in the shower.

#########

Naruto took a deep breath as he walked into the academy grounds, smelling the scents of his fellow gennin as well as the many others who had walked past. He looked around with a smile as he saw Kiba and Akamaru about to walk through the main door into the academy.

Naruto jogged after his friend and entered through the open door to see Kiba talking to Choji, "Hey guys, what's up?" Naruto asked, causing the two to look over at him with wide eyes.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Choji asked as he took a break from eating.

Naruto grinned, gesturing to his headband, "I passed the exams, though I had to do some extra stuff to make up for it hehe." He said happily to the two.

Kiba grinned in return, "Yeah! Good work Naruto!" he said, giving Naruto a high five.

"How can you guys be so loud so early huh?" Shikamaru groaned as he walked in behind Naruto, yawning as he finished his sentence.

Choji smiled at his best friend, "Hey Shikamaru, I'm guessing your mom forced you to be on time?" he asked before eating again.

Shikamaru smirked, "Nah, I'm stuck with responsibilities now. We all are. No matter how troublesome it is we still gotta do it." he said as he began walking towards their classroom.

Naruto was too excited to simply walk, "Race ya there!" he said before running, Kiba and Choji following after him.

Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome blonde." He muttered before making his slow walk into a brisk one to hopefully catch up in time.

##########

Iruka was standing at the front of the classroom, reading out the teams and those who were in them as he went down the list in his hand, "….Team 7, Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka and Kiba Inuzuka. You will be lead by Kakashi Hatake." Iruka said.

Sasuke's brow twitched before Ino leapt over and tackled him in a hug, "Yay! True love conquers all!" Ino shouted.

Iruka rolled his eyes before glancing at Kiba, who was smirking in excitement at having a team. Iruka looked back at his list as he read out team eight, "Team 8, Shino Aburame, Sakura Haruno and Choji Akamichi. You will be lead by Kurenai Yuuhi." Iruka said.

Shino and Choji nodded to each other, Choji grinning while Shino seemed neutral (which was usually a good thing). The two of them looked over to Sakura to see her glaring at Ino, causing the two of them to become a little worried about their teammate's focus.

Iruka looked back down at his clipboard, "Team 9 is still in circulation, so Team 10, Shikamaru Naara, Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka said with a small smile, glancing over at his favourite student, "You will be lead by Asuma Sarutobi."

Naruto grinned over at Shikamaru who smirked slightly at being on a team with at least one of his friends. The two of them glanced around for Hinata, only to see the girl sitting quietly as she smiled at her desk, a light blush covering her face.

Iruka placed the clipboard down on his desk, "Alright, and with that I officially declare that you guys are no longer academy students. Once your sensei comes to get you and talk to you, then I am officially no longer your sensei." He said with a smile as he glanced over the whole class, "It's been a pleasure to teach you all. And if you ever need me, remember that I am here during the school terms and in the mission hall during the off seasons." He said before holding the ram seal, "So long."

*POOF*

As the smoke from Iruka's shunshin dissipated, the class began to talk to their teammates and seeing as Shikamaru was sitting in the center row while Naruto was on the left and Hinata was on the right, they met around Shikamaru's seat as Naruto sat on the desk while Hinata took Choji's seat as the Akamichi gennin went to sit by Shino.

The three were quiet for a moment before Hinata spoke first, "It's a, umm, pleasure to work with the two of you." she said quietly, though with no trace of a stutter.

Naruto grinned, "You too Hinata, so does anyone know who this Asuma guy is?" Naruto asked the two of them.

Shikamaru nodded, "Yeah, he used to be one of the Fire Temple's Guardians. All I know is that he's literally the only active ninja who has Wind chakra and that apparently a big deal." Shikamaru said before the door to the class room opened and in walked six Jonin.

Some Jonin looked around the room and called out their teams, emptying the room slowly. But Naruto was looking for the Fire Temple's sash that would signify their sensei. Which he spotted on the goatee'd man walking up to them.

"So," Asuma said as he leant against the table next to Naruto, placing himself in front of Hinata and Shika, "You guys are Team 10." He said as he glanced over the three of them, making them feel slightly nervous at his smirk, "…I think you'll do well. Now, follow me." He said as he stood and left the classroom, his team following behind him.

After a minute of walking in silence, Asuma opened the door to the back of the academy, walking out to a standalone tree which he calmly sat under, leaning against the trunk as he motioned for the others to copy him, "C'mon guys, no need to feel nervous or nothing I ain't gonna hurt ya." He said as he pulled out a cigarette, lightning it in a simple practised movement before blowing out the smoke and watching the trio.

Naruto broke the silence, "Honestly, I'm not nervous. I'm a little disappointed though." He said with a shrug.

Asuma raised a brow, "Disappointed?" he asked.

Naruto nodded, "Thought you'd be more flashy since you're so great and stuff." He said with another shrug.

Asuma took another drag as he smirked, "Flashy huh? What do you want me to do that would be flashy then?" he asked, obviously amused.

Naruto shared a look with Shikamaru and Hinata before shrugging, not having an answer. But Hinata was curious enough to ask, "Maybe, a simple show of your rare wind chakra Asuma-sensei?" she asked quietly.

Asuma nodded, "So, you wanna see something basic about wind chakra." Asuma said as he picked up a stick in his hand.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah definitely!" he agreed.

Asuma smirked, "Alright, watch this stick." Asuma said as he let in lay flat on his palm, apparently doing nothing of significance.

The three gennin watched in fascination as nothing happened…..

….

Asuma smirked, "Anyone of you see that?" he asked.

Shikamaru was the one to respond, "See what?" he asked, not noticing any change in the stick.

Naruto was about to ask something when he saw Hinata reach forward, with an awestruck look on her face as her keen eyes noticed the small lines suddenly on the stick "Amazing." She whispered as she picked up the middle of the stick, leaving the other two pieces on Asuma's hand as it fell into perfect thirds.

Shikamaru and Naruto's eyes widened as Asuma chuckled out a cloud of smoke, "Now how about a little introduction aye? Starting with you Shikamaru." He said.

Shikamaru yawned as he began talking, "I'm not sure what you mean sensei, maybe you should go first yeah?" he mumbled.

Asuma chuckled, "Alright, my name is Asuma Sarutobi as you all know. I like the lifestyle I've been able to maintain since I left the Fire Temple and the little shogi club that meets down at this little café on Thursdays." he started as he took another drag of his smoke, "Things I dislike are those that threaten the Leaf's way of life, from outside or inside." He said with a pondering look on his face, "Hobbies, I guess trying new smokes and cigars, though I'm still inclined towards Winfield Gold as my classic favourite." He said with a smirk as he ashed his cig, "And dreams for the future, to watch a team a can proudly call my own grow strong and maybe start a family someday." Asuma said with a kind smile at the three before nodding to Shikamaru, "Your turn." He said.

Shikamaru sighed before talking, "Shikamaru Naara, I like relaxing and stuff. I dislike having responsibilities and having to put out too much effort for something not worth my time. Hobbies include cloud watching and mind puzzles. Dream for the future," he said, yawning as he began to talk of his dreams, "To live an average life as an average Shinobi. I don't need anything more than that." Shikamaru said with a shrug.

Asuma nodded and looked to Hinata, who blushed at the attention as the three males looked at her, "Umm, my name is Hinata Hyuuga. I like the forests of our village and umm, someone who has inspired me alot." She said, forcing herself not to look up at anyone in particular, "I dislike the way that my Clan is being run." She said strongly, surprising everyone with the forcefulness of her usually quiet voice, "And my dream is to abolish the practice of clan separation." She said sternly.

Asuma nodded with a smile, "A very noble dream." He said before nodding finally to Naruto.

Naruto grinned, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Honestly I really like the way the past twenty four hours have been for me and I'm still stoked about it haha," he said with a laugh before trying to focus, "So, my dislikes are…well I dunno, I guess the best way to put it is stupidity. I don't like stupid people. And my dream?" Naruto said with his grin growing back, "To be Hokage!" Naruto shouted with excitement.

Asuma nodded before looking over the group, "Well, this will be interesting." He mumbled to himself as he stood, taking another drag of his smoke at the same time.

"So what's the plan sensei?" Naruto asked as he followed their sensei's lead.

Asuma sighed as he blew out a lungful of smoke, "I like you guys, but unfortunately we're not a team just yet. There is still another test of mine that you have to take part in before we're a proper team." He said with an apologetic smile.

""Another test?!"" Hinata and Naruto exclaimed while Shikamaru sighed.

Asuma nodded, "Training ground two, tomorrow at eight in the morning you are expected to be there. You'll have three hours to train and warm up etc, then I'll be there at eleven to start the test. Be ready as if you are about to go on a mission. You know absolutely nothing about this mission except for the fact that it is for less than 24 hours." Asuma said before taking one last drag and dropping his smoke, "Sorry to drop this on you guys, I recommend you spend the rest of the day training together. And to keep it interesting I'm going to give you one clue about the test, a shinobi's strength isn't how many enemies they can beat, it's how many comrades they can protect." Asuma said as he stomped his smoke before winking at them, "Later."

*POOF*

The three sat in silence until Shikamaru stood, "Damn, if I fail a test again my mother's gonna kill me." He whined before turning to Hinata and Naruto, "Well, since Asuma-sensei is a combat focussed ninja I can only assume that his test will involve fighting. So why don't we go see what combinations we can come up with okay?" he said with a yawn.

Hinata and Naruto shared a look before standing by Shika's side, "Okay, so umm, where do we start?" Hinata asked.

Shikamaru glanced at the two of them before sighing, 'Guess they're gonna keep looking at me for leadership, well at least this way we won't die anytime soon.' He thought before instantly coming up with a plan, "If we train this whole time at the training grounds and get a good feeling for it, then we can spend tomorrow morning warming up and then setting traps for if we have to fight." He said.

Naruto grinned as he gave a thumbs up, "Sounds like a good plan to me." Naruto agreed before he began walking off, he paused though as he turned back with a sheepish grin on his face, "Umm, where is training ground two?" he asked curiously.

Shikamaru sighed as Hinata smiled at Naruto, "I know, here follow me." She said before running off, Shikamaru and Naruto following after her.

##########

**Chapter end.**

**This idea randomly popped into my head a few days ago and wrote it all in one go, thought it would b an interesting concept :D**

**Tell me what ya'll think and maybe I'll continue writing more of this story in the future.**


End file.
